Powdered, granulated or other such substances, such as protein, rice, seeds, coffee, chemical, or hair product, is often sold in containers that require some form of scoop for product retrieval. When the scoop becomes buried or lost in the granulated or powdered substance, it is not immediately available when desired or required and thus requires searching through the substance. This is very frustrating to the user, a dread of every day, maybe unforeseen until the moment of attempted retrieval. Some industries, such as hair and beauty products, require the user to mix (for example, hair color modifier) the product by inverting the closed container at least one time before product retrieval. The scoop then becomes buried and the hair stylist must now waste the customer's and his/her time to dig through the product to retrieve the scoop, and then wash and dry his/her hands. It will be appreciated that searching through the powder, protein, rice, seeds, coffee, chemical, or other substance is unsanitary and requires hand washing after the scoop is retrieved. When the substance is available for public use, such as powdered protein in a gym, hands should ideally be washed before the scoop is retrieved, as well as after, although this is rarely done.